The present invention relates to a foldable survival tool, particularly comprising a compact foldable small arms weapon. More specifically, the present invention relates to a folding revolver including any combination of tools including a compass, laser-signaling device, magnified scope, blade, pliers, scissors, waterproof compartment, and other similar devices well-suited for survival in diverse environmental conditions.
Foldable pistols and revolvers are generally understood in the art. One example of a folding pistol includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,621 issued to Warin on 2 Dec. 1986. Warrin discloses a foldable machine gun including a magazine with a plurality of rounds, a generally u-shaped receiver adapted to pivotably conceal the magazine and a barrel assembly pivotable with respect to the magazine and receiver, the receiver further being adapted to engage the magazine and barrel in a folded position.
One example of a foldable revolver includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,454 issued to Rosier on 8 May 1923. Rosier describes a folding grip and folding trigger mechanism relative to the barrel and cylinder of a revolver.
Yet, despite known foldable sidearms, there remains a need for an improved foldable, compact small arms (sidearms, guns, and the like) device. In particular, such an improved device should combine other tools useful to assist citizens in need, defend personal rights and survive in rugged terrain as might be experienced by back-country adventurers, bush pilots, survivalists, police, rescue workers and the military, for example with a revolver mechanism.